Moment of truth
by iwha
Summary: The truth hurts, but one must accept it and move on. The conclusion of 'One day memory' and its companion, 'In loving memory'.


**Disclaimer:** If I own KHR, there would be a love triangle between Tsuna, Haru and Hibari. Sadly, I don't own it, so no chance there.

**A/N:** This is the conclusion of **'One day memory'** and **'In loving memory'**. My inspirations for this is my unfinished and totally scrapped story that I wrote a few weeks back. It was crappy, just don't ask. The chapter 273 of School Rumble entitled **Far and Away** is another. I won't spoil what it was, but I recommend that you should read that manga. And lastly, the song 'My heart has a mind of its own' by Christian Bautista. It's a very good and sweet song, I recommend that you search it at youtube and listen to it.

* * *

'_Hey, we'll be twogewda foweva wight?' A young five year old girl in two pigtails asked her most important friend in the whole wide world (as she self proclaimed). The 'friend' is a young boy who is the same age as her, nodded and raised his pinky finger._

'_I pinkwi sweaw.' The young girl did the same and both of them entwined their pinky fingers together, sealing their promise to each other._

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

The young toddler, now a full fledge adult, excused herself from her fiancé for a breather. At first she simply brushed off the uneasy feeling she's feeling recently as just silly wedding jitters, but now, now she can't ignored it anymore. Something's not right, she knew it, she can feel it, but she for the life of her she just can't figure out what. 'There's still two weeks left,' she thought to herself, 'two weeks to figure out what the hell is this I'm feeling. The sooner I solve this, the better.' Now having a new resolve, she walked back further away from the party, determined to find out whatever she was 'feeling' and for it to be smoothen out before her big day.

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

Meanwhile the young boy, now also a full fledge adult, followed her figure wherever she went with dull eyes. He looked at his hands, his little finger in his right hand in particular. He remembered the promise they had made years ago. He – they – promised that they'd be together forever. He chuckled bitterly and drank chugged down the bitter taste of the rum in his left hand. Tonight, he'll wallow in his pain once again. Tonight, he'll drown his sorrow in alcohol. Tonight, he'll be true to himself, allowing himself to let loose of the pent up pain he had hidden deep in his heart for years now. He leaned his back on the balcony rail and uncharacteristically slumped down and hiccupped. He doesn't have to worry about anyone seeing him in this state. He's in his room anyway; his balcony room has the unfortunate clear view of the entire party five stories below him.

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

The young woman ran as fast as her high-heeled shoes could take her, instinct, it's only instinct that's helps her know where to find the answer to her question. As she ran, long lost memories began to resurface violently. She may not notice yet, but her tears are now flowing from her eyes once again like they did years before. She turned another corner and did not notice the sun arcobaleno that she narrowly passed by. Said arcobaleno looked at her direction and knew instantly what it means. His former no-good student's greatest fear has come true. He lowered his fedora and silently walked away, preparing to deliver the ill news that would break his student's heart to tiny pieces.

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

She stopped and fell down to her knees and cried. The memories of the past, his and hers, she remembers it now. She remembers it clearly now. All these years, all this time, why did she lose everything? Why did it have to be so complicated? And most importantly, why didn't he fight for her?

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

The fiancé of the woman saw his former tutor coming towards him, he was about to ask him why did he come so late when his hyper intuition rang warning bells. Something tells him it won't forebode him well. He gulped and stood a little taller and with more composure to keep up with the appearance. His right hand man raised an eyebrow at his boss' actions, he was about to ask when the hitman tutor, out of the corner of his eyes, wanted to talk to his boss alone for awhile. In return, his boss apologetically smiled and asked him if he could cover up for him for a while. He begrudgingly complied. 'The stupid woman isn't here yet, she was supposed to be the one to play hostess, not me.'

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

The young woman gathered to her feet and slowly walked at his territory in the mansion. She took a deep breath and entered his room. And there she saw him, looking at empty spaces with dull eyes. She covered her mouth in shock. More tears fell down; this time she let them be. She slowly walks over to him and gently cupped his face, seeing him for the first time after all these years.

"Kyouya….. I'm here. "She choked "I'm h-here."

"Haru?"

She nodded vigorously, taking the almost empty bottle of rum from his hand.

"Hai"

"What….. are you doing here? You're…. you're supposed to be with…. him….." Young man, now known as Kyouya, spat out the last word with no real malice, just disappointment and pain.

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

"Tsuna, she re-"

Tsuna cut his former tutor off with a hand raised. The tutor slightly removed his fedora, for him to see why his student stopped him. His eyes widen in surprise as he saw the sadness and hurt in his student's eyes. He now understood. Tsuna already knew, so words are no longer needed to be said. He patted the younger man in his shoulders in sympathy.

**-.-.-..-.-.-**

She hugged him tight which caught Kyouya by surprise. He hugged her back.

"Why…. Why didn't you say anything?"

He rested his head on hers, contemplated for a few moments before answering.

"I was a coward. I blamed myself for the accident. I couldn't protect you, I couldn't be with you."

Haru silently sobbed in his arms, he continued on.

"The guilt that it should've been me and not you, made me feel insecure and I can't….. I couldn't keep my promise. I'm sorry. I'm very deeply sorry."

"I forgive you. I forgive you."

"Arigatou. Haru….. Aishiteru"

He looked at her with a soft smile; she looked back and smiled at him too.

"Aishiteru mo…. Kyouya"

* * *

**A/N:** I've always wanted to write the conclusion of sorts, this should do it I guess. Wow! this is my 20th story posted here in FF. Just... wow! I have never thought that I'd be able to post that many. To all my readers, thank you so much! Because of you guys, I've made it this far. Thank you! Salamat! Arigatou! Merci! Grazie! Gracias! Spasibo! and all the meaning of thank you around the globe! I can't physically give you anything, but here's a lot of virtual cookies. :D


End file.
